


Совершенно другой

by Babak



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Howard Link centric, Thinking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: Просто размышления Линка о том, насколько Чёрный Орден отличается от того, каким его рисует Ватикан.
Kudos: 3





	Совершенно другой

Первым, что понял Линк, приехав в Орден, было то, что тот совершенно отличается от того, как его описывают.

Считается, что экзорцисты — люди, избранные Богом, наделённые способностями и силой, которые сражаются с врагами, которых никто больше не может одолеть. Святые, благочестивые, благословлённые.

Когда он приехал вместе с Рувелье, он не увидел ничего подобного. Никакого нимба не было над их голова, и он не был наивен — он видел Ватикан изнутри, и совершал многое во имя Бога. Они все делали ужасные вещи, но верили — и оправдывали этим же — что Всевышний дал им задание, и не имеет значения, что они сделают ради его выполнения.

В Чёрном Ордере, оплоте избранных Богом, он не встретил никого, кто бы в него верил. Возможно, некоторые Искатели, но даже они быстро понимали, что к чему. Как иронично, Орден подчиняется Церкви, находится под ней, но внутри совершенно не такой. Линк видел один единственный зал, который хоть как-то можно было назвать священным, и тот был в основном заставлен гробами. 

Конечно же, он готовился к поездке — читал файлы, биографии, недавние отчёты, но сложно вытравить из головы то, что годами ему твердила Церковь с самого детства. Религия в Ордене не имела места, роли, значения, о ней не говорили, и если уж кто-то и упоминал Бога, то с ненавистью.

На самом деле, чтобы это понять, стоило просто взглянуть на биографии самих Избранных — ни один файл не описывал счастливое детство и беззаботную юность. Одни сироты, покалеченные, без дома, спасения и надежды. Заблудшие души, так бы их называли, не синхронизируйся они с Чистой Силой. А так — они Избранные герои.

Его назначили следить за Алленом Уолкером, глаз не спускать, и это фактически поставило его в эпицентр происходящего. Он смотрел, наблюдал — Линали, ненавидящая Церковь, Бога, Ватикан. Канда, плод экспериментов, Книгочей, которому должно быть всё равно. Должно быть, но Линку не нужно иметь такую же память, чтобы увидеть сквозь эту жалкую ложь. 

В конце концов, сам Аллен — сирота, с проклятием, седыми волосами и дырой в сердце, что буквально, что метафорически. Он был настоящим клоуном, с улыбчивой маской и мёртвыми глазами, и поначалу это бесило. Его действия невозможно было предугадать, эмоции — распознать, а именно в этом состояла его задача. Но Уолкел так отчаянно заслонял собой всех остальных, что Линк чувствовал, как у него что-то внутри дёргается.

Это было в какой-то степени иронично — избранники Бога ненавидят его, хотя Говард, каким бы послушным католиком не был, не мог их винить. Они все искалечены как морально, так и физически, никому Невинность не даётся легко, она ломает их изнутри, причиняет боль. Выворачивает наизнанку и отбирает самое дорогое, такой же дар как и проклятие. 

Он видел что иногда Аллен плохо может управлять своей левой рукой, хотя по его словам раньше бывали дни, когда даже поднять её было тяжело. Уолкер смеётся вечно и говорит, что именно азартные игры помогли ему развить её. Но Линк представить не может, насколько сложно жить, когда твоё тело тебе не подчиняется, когда в тебе есть нечто чужеродное.

Он видел татуировку Юу Канды, и как тот постоянно смотрит в угол комнаты, а потом сразу же отводить взгляд, будто видит что-то своё, но делает вид, что его там нет. Говарду пришлось наблюдать за забинтованными ногами Линали, и, судя по её файлу, раньше дела были ещё хуже. 

Он видел мозоли на руках Лави, ожоги. И не мог не думать о том, что если Всевышний действительно есть, он невероятно жесток. Он подвергает людей ужасным испытаниям, и особенно не везёт тем, на кого он обращает свой взор, кого отмечает своим знаком. Миранда, падающая на каждом шагу, несчастная, худая, но такая до жути искренняя. Разве сделала она хоть что-то плохое?

Аллен иногда кричит во сне, надрывно, так, что кровь стынет в жилах. Человек не должен так кричать, не может, это что-то животное, но Уолкер просыпается после этого, и делает всегда вид, что не произошло ничего. Будто это обычное дело, без проблем, и Говард может только бессильно сжимать кулаки.

Ему довелось встречать Линали, которая выходит из туалета шатаясь, почти цвета своих волос, и смотрит она на него зло, когда замечает. Помощь никогда не примет, и он понятия не имеет, что с ней, но ещё хуже от этого.

Не его дело, какие у них травмы, и уж тем более не ему судить о действиях Бога. Но иногда он думает о том, что привык к ним, и что, конечно, это всегда может быть жалость, но ему бы хотелось увидеть у них счастливый конец. Возможно, когда-нибудь Аллен станет улыбаться по-настоящему, Канду отпустят призраки прошлого, возможно Лави даже сможет остаться. Возможно, они выиграют, возможно единственной заботой Линали когда-нибудь будет то, чтобы все трое не съели все её запасы.

Этого никогда не будет, но Линку хотелось бы считать, что они получат хоть что-то за те страдания, что испытывают.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
